zolwik_sammy_i_spolkafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ella i nagroda
Ella i nagroda (z fr. L’égo d’Ella)- pięćdziesiąty odcinek pierwszego sezonu i serialu. Opis Widząc, jak Ella patrzy na puchar dla najlepszego ucznia, Ricky pyta. gdzie go postawi. Żółwinka wzbrania się, że może to nie ona wygra, ale przyjaciele mówią, że przecież wygrywa każdy konkurs i ma najlepsze oceny z całej klasy. Ella wypomina, że, gdyby nie tracili tyle czasu na zabawę i przyłożyli się do nauki, to może też by wygrali. Tutaj wtrąca się Zalotka, która, razem z kolegami, śmieje się z jej pewności siebie, po czym Zgrywus potwierdza fakt, że jest najlepsza z klasy. Pogadankę przerywa Pan Lucjusz ogłaszający rozpoczęcie ceremonii wręczenia nagród. O rozdanie trofeów prosi Sammy'ego. Ten ogłasza, że pierwsze miejsce zdobyła Anabel, co zadziwia wszystkich, włącznie z laureatką. Przywódca, nie przejmując się panującą atmosferą, ogłasza, iż medal otrzymuje Ella za zajęcie drugiego miejsca. Ta stoi sztywno, podpływa dopiero, gdy popycha ją Ricky. Reszta kolegów mówi, że drugie miejsce to niezły wyczyn, ale o wiele trudniej jest być pierwszym. Skorpeny, widząc, że żółwika denerwują docinki na temat jego "dziewczyny", dodatkowo klepią obelgi pod jej adresem. Gdy wszyscy odpływają do Anabel, aby podziwiać jej puchar, Ella chce porozmawiać z Ricky'm, ale ten tylko kiwa jej płetwą i zostawia ją w tyle. Przyjaciele gratulują przyjaciółce wygrania, a gdy żółwinka chce coś powiedzieć, odtrącają ją inni koledzy. Ella, widząc, że na rafie nie ma czego szukać, wypływa poza lagunę. Tam Szefu krzyczy na swoje mureny, że kamieniami, które mu przyniosły nie zatkają dziury we wraku. Nagle konik morski widzi Ellę i pyta ją, co by zrobiła, aby naprawić dziurawy statek. Żółwinka odpowiada, że poszukałaby jakichś desek i poprzybijała do burty. Filip gwiżdże z podziwem i chwali ją, że jest "super inteligentna". Ta wyznaje, że na rafie nikt tak nie uważa i opowiada o wszystkim Szefowi. Ten udaje, że jest tym bardzo przejęty i prosi, aby dla niego pracowała, gdyż to będzie wielka odmiana, jeśli do jego zespołu dołączy ktoś tak sprytny. Ella oznajmia, że dobrze wie, że chce przejąć wioskę, ale nie uzyska w tym jej pomocy. Konik morski wzbrania się, że on prosi tylko o naprawę wraku. Żółwinka zgadza się. Szefu każe Marco popłynąć z Ellą, a jej samej oddać medal, gdyż u nich nie jest druga, a pierwsza. Gdy oboje odpływają, konik morski mruczy pod nosem, że może i żółwinka jest inteligentna, ale nie tak, jak on. Tymczasem na rafie Sammy pyta Ricky'ego i Figo czy nie wiedzą, gdzie jest jego wnuczka. Żółwik mówi, że nie widział jej już jakiś czas. Tutaj wtrąca się Szefu, który oznajmia, że Ella jest z Marco, który pilnuje jej w tajnym więzieniu, na dowód pokazuje jej medal zawieszony na szyi Filipa. Jeśli chcą ją jescze zobaczyć, to każdy, kto jest większy od jego muren, musi na zawsze opuścić rafę. Po chwili Sammy, Shelly, Ray, Rita i Małgosia są gotowi do odpłynięcia. Ricky deklaruje, że płynie razem z nimi, Figo też chce, ale powstrzymuje go jego tata. Przywódca wioski oznajmia wszystkim, że przysięgają, iż opuszczą rafę i nigdy tu nie wrócą. Nagle przypływa Anabel i pyta, czemu wszyscy są tacy smutni, a jej mama zabiera ją bez słowa. Tymczasem Marco przynosi Elli deskę, ta oznajmia, że jest w niej zbyt dużo dziur i nie zakryją nią ubytków w statku. Nagle przypływają zesłani na banicję mieszkańcy wioski. Shelly, wystraszona, wzywa swoją wnuczkę, tak samo, jak reszta. Żółwinka pyta, co oni tu robią, a Ricky wtrąca, że obiecali, iż nigdy nie wrócą do laguny, bo myśleli, że ona jest więźniem. Ella prostuje, że tylko pomaga Szefowi naprawić jego statek, po czym dodaje, że ona, nie dałby się mu uwięzić. Marco śmieje się, że to prawda i dorzuca, że jego zwierzchnik nieźle ich nabrał, a widząc po sobie rozgniewane spojrzenia innych, milknie i ucieka. Nagle do Elli podpływa Anabel i mówi, że niczego nie obiecywała, a żółwinka przeprasza, że się na nią złościła, po czym wzdycha, że chciałaby zniknąć lub schować się gdzieś na długo. Ośmiorniczka kamufluje się i pyta czy tak, jak ona, po czym zaczyna ją łaskotać. Reszta patrzy na Ellę dziwnie, a ta wpada na pomysł, jak pokonać Szefa. W lagunie konik morski ćwiczy przemówienie, a żółwinka zabiera mu swój medal. Gdy pławikonik występuje publicznie, skryta za kamuflażem Anabel popycha go, a potem łaskocze, co wywołuje falę mieszkańców śmieje się z niego. Ella każe mu oddać im rafę, ale ten rozkazuje swoim murenom, żeby ją zjadły. Ośmiorniczka znowu zaczyna go łaskotać, po czym reszta mieszkańców ponownie się z niego śmieje. W końcu Szef daje za wygraną i odpływa. Na wraku każe Sammy'emu i reszcie wracać na rafę, ale żółw przypomina mu, że dali słowo i zostają tutaj. Konik morski pozwala im się wycofać z obietnicy, po czym zesłani na banicję płyną do laguny, a tam dziękują Elli i Anabel za uratowanie rafy. Galeria Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1